


The one where they fuck Nino on the train

by NotBakingNino



Series: Arashi crack fics [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BUT STILL CRACK!!!!, Crack, Double Penetration, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, a better version of the bittersweet pv, arashi gangbanging nino, but very filthy crack, gagging, gagging with underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBakingNino/pseuds/NotBakingNino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members did rock-paper-scissors to decide who would deal with preparing Nino to take all the dicks up his slutty ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where they fuck Nino on the train

The Bittersweet PV was so boring that Nino had fallen in love with Ohno all over again during the filming. He had nothing to do except stare at his perfect cutie pie adorbs face, after all. Still, the PV wasn't very good. It was criticized by Jun, Nino, Sho, and even Aiba. 

"We should spice things up," Riida suggested dirtily, reaching around Nino from behind and unbuckling his belt. 

"Ohno's a genius!" Jun ironically said. "As if we don't bang Nino enough anyway." 

Nino pouted. "Oi, that's not v-" and at that moment a set-light tipped over and knocked him out, and the four of them grabbed the sleeping Nino and pinned him against the window of the train. 

"What was that about banging Nino enough???" Aiba asked. 

"Well. Whatever." Jun shrugged and pulled Nino's pants up tightly and uncomfortably to make his package and his hips stand out. He wasn't gagged, but Nino was still so cute and soft and pale and fragile looking that they really felt like they SHOULD gag him, so they took off Nino's clothes and stuffed his briefs into his mouth before standing back to admire their work. And behold, it was very good. 

Sho grinned. "Let's get down to business."

"Oh, yeah," Ohno agreed hornily. The members did rock-paper-scissors to decide who would deal with preparing Nino to take all the dicks up his slutty ass. Ohno won that one, so he started the prep work, while Jun began lip-service, kissing Nino's sweet neck, sucking it all over, until his lips moved south towards Neen's south pole. It was not cold, but warm and waiting to be sucked. 

Just as Jun was doing it, Nino woke up. "Whshhhann ahe frkv PV…?!" Nino slurred incoherently.

"That's right," said Jun, pinching his cheeks, and while Sho was fingering him on the trainset, Ohno and Aiba were kind of kissing sluttishly and jerking each other off, planning to get their dicks into Nino both at the same time. Usually, Sho and Jun wanted to get *their* dicks in, but in this case, they were busy elsewhere. 

"Nino can obviously take two," Jun grinned down to Nino's sweaty stomach as he pushed down Neen's shoulder's and pushed his ass towards Sho's face. "Eat him out, would you?" He asked. 

Sho pulled Nino's behind towards his full lips but Aiba and Ohno grabbed him and shoved in, as moans and grunts filled the room and they both came in Nino's ass. "Aah, never mind," said Sho, and grabbed Jun to push his face between Nino's ass cheeks instead. "You do it."

Jun gave Neen's overly sensitive hole a good cleaning and they removed Neen's gag to let him scream.

"The camera is on," Ohno commented dryly and breathlessly. Nino shrugged. "This is definitely better than the original boring as fuck PV anyway, so."


End file.
